brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Atraes/My team progress
No one will read this, but it's for me. I'm a competitive player. Just getting into this game, haven't played since Gen V. When my team is around halfway done, I'm gonna hit up the Battle Collusseum for that necessary BP! So far: I want to make a Bulky Offense team that has a solid, bulky core and the rest being... Well, the OP ones. Blaziken @ Life Orb Ability: Speed Boost EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Adamant Nature IVs: 28 HP / 31 Atk / 20 Def / 14 SpA / 31 SpD / 31 Spe - Flare Blitz - Swords Dance (Can't afford yet) - High Jump Kick - Rock Slide (Can't afford yet) This dude is a monster and an almost perfect breed. Hidden abilities are a nightmare to get - I bred around 250 torchics and only got one (too bad it was male; a female could have given me an endless Speed Boost Torchic farm, but male abilities sadly cannot be passed down in this game). Luckily, it had the IVs that matter (Atk and Spe) plus some actually great HP and SpD IVs. Going with a Swords Dance set, which I think will sweep at least half the enemy team if I can get it off without taking too much damage, since there aren't many OP legendaries in this game to stop him. If I was more patient with the breeding, and had a female with Speed Boost, I would go for a Naughty nature and breed for Hidden Power Ice and Protect over Rock Slide and Swords Dance, respectively, which would destroy all those Dragon-type fanboys. Rock is nice coverage though, and hits Gyarados hard, although I don't expect to see him too much. Super happy with my breed. I want this to be part of my core, I'm semi building my team around him. I need the following things to help Blaziken: *Favorable and safe switch-ins to get off my Swords Dance *Something to counter Slowbro and Azumarill *Resistances to my weaknesses *Stealth Rock support to let me beat those Dragons *Something to take care of those strong priority move users that will revenge kill Obvious choice for the first three is Rotom-W! Rotom-Wash @ Chesto Berry Ability: Levitate EVs: 252 HP / 252 Def / 4 SpA Bold Nature IVs: 18 HP / 20 Atk / 25 Def / 21 SpA / 15 SpD / 30 Spe - Hydro Pump - Volt Switch - Will-O-Wisp - Rest I won't lie, I wish I could find a Bold nature or at least some decent IVs. After a few hours catching trash Rotoms, I decided one with above-average stats and a decent nature would be good enough. I settled with this one, but I realize that .to reach its full potential on my team, my Rotom should have a defensive nature. This set makes my Rotom as bulky as possible to survive a hit from an all-out attacker, burn it, and Rest back to full health. It's a strong pivot in the current Pokemon pool, and its typical Grass-type or wall checks allow me to Volt Switch out to Blaziken to set up safely. It also handles some Pokemon that give Blaziken trouble, such as Slowbro and other bulky Water-types. As a side note, I used it in almost every team back in the Gen V days, and I really enjoy Rotom's playstyle. Category:Blog posts